


Nietzsche Can Wait

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Canon, Family, First Season, Friendship, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim O'Neill changes his mind about the importance of birthdays.  First season, one-shot, canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nietzsche Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.

Timothy O'Neill smiled to himself as he carried the package he'd just received to his quarters. Today was a special day; it was his birthday. Well, it wasn't as special as it used to be. He remembered the fuss his mother made about his birthday as a child. But all that fuss stopped as he got older, of course. And, now that he was an adult and off on his own, the day didn't seem to have the same significance. He doubted anyone else knew or even cared what day it was.

But, he had the day off. He arranged for it especially for this because he'd bought himself a present: Friedrich Nietzsche's Superman in the original German. He'd read excerpts of it for a college philosophy class, but he'd never read the actual text in its entirety, and he was eager to do so. Yes, he'd be spending his birthday quietly reading and sipping a cup or two of his favorite tea. And the best thing? Peace and quiet. There wouldn't be the hustle and bustle of the bridge. There would be no staff meeting to attend, no rescue mission to plan. It was just him and it was ideal.

He unwrapped his book and set it down on his desk. Then, he walked to his small kitchenette area to brew some tea. A few minutes later, he sat down with his favorite mug in hand. He took a sip of tea and leaned back in his chair and began reading. But, he hadn't even read two sentences when there was a knock at his door. His eyebrows wrinkled in frustration.

"Be right there," he called, trying not to sound too gruff. He hoped that whoever it was, the person was not planning to stay. He opened the door and saw Katie Hitchcock standing on the other side. "Katie?"

"Uh, hi," she replied. "Mind if I come in for a moment?"

"Sure…" Tim answered, a little confused but stepping aside to let her enter. "What-what can I do for you?"

She smiled. "I just came by to wish you a happy birthday."

Tim was a little surprised. "My birthday? How did you know?"

"You'd be surprised at the things they put in our files," she quipped. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

He shrugged. "Didn't think anyone would really care," he admitted. Then, he added, "Thanks."

She glanced over at his desk and saw the book. She turned it over to look at the title. "Übermensch?" she questioned.

"That's, uh, Superman in English…by Nietzsche," Tim explained.

She chuckled softly. "I do know what it is. I studied a bit of it in school. Pretty heavy stuff." She reopened the book back to the page he was on. "Well, I'll leave you alone. Have fun."

"Thanks for coming by, Katie. I appreciate it," Tim told her.

"Anytime," she called as she left the room.

Tim smiled softly to himself. That was very kind of Katie. He mentally chided himself for being annoyed at first. It was rather a nice surprise. He sighed happily as he sat down and continued reading once again. But, he hadn't even read the first page when there was yet another knock at his door. He sighed, wondering who else may have found out what day it was. Still, he tried to remain accommodating when he opened the door. It was Lucas.

"Hi," Tim greeted.

Lucas waved. "Hi, can I come in?"

"I guess," Tim answered, stepping aside. He eyed the teen suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about my birthdate being spread around the boat, would you?"

Lucas' cheeks immediately reddened. "Uh, maybe. You…you're not mad, are you?"

Tim shook his head. "No, I guess not. I'm just not used to anyone making a fuss over my birthday, that's all. I'm guessing that's why you came by?"

Lucas brightened. "Yeah, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope you have a great day."

Tim smiled. "Thanks, I'll try."

"So…what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I was planning to read quietly all day," Tim hinted.

"Oh, uh…right," Lucas answered, noting the book on the desk. "Well, then, I won't keep you. See you around then. Enjoy yourself." With that, the teen quickly retreated.

Tim sighed. He had a sinking suspicion that wouldn't be his last visitor for the day, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, now eager to get back to his reading. After reading through the second page, however, he forgot all about unwanted visitors and became engrossed in his book. And, he managed to read several more pages before he received yet another knock on his door. He muttered in frustration, put a small piece of paper in the book to mark his page, and stood to answer it.

As soon as he opened it, he saw Ben standing there, holding a bouquet of balloons. "Happy birthday, buddy!" Ben cried cheerfully.

Tim tried to force a smile. "Uh, Ben…you shouldn't have. How did you manage to get balloons anyway?"

"Well, I am the supply and morale officer. I have my ways." He pushed past Tim without being asked. "Where would you like these?"

Tim took the balloons from him and set them on his bunk for the time being. "Well, thank you."

"So, it's the big two seven for you. Any plans?" Ben inquired.

Tim chuckled. "I really never thought of twenty-seven as a memorable birthday. It's not like turning eighteen or twenty-one or even thirty."

Ben shrugged. "I think every birthday should be treated as something special."

"Well, I really didn't have any plans. I was just reading." Tim motioned toward his desk.

Ben walked towards the desk and picked up the book. "This is your idea of a fun birthday?"

Tim chuckled softly. "Well, yes."

Ben set the book down and rolled his eyes slightly. "Why don't you come to the mess hall for lunch? Everyone will be there. It'll be like a little party."

Tim shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."

"You're sure?" Ben pressed. "Just for a little while?"

But Tim declined again. "Yeah, I'm sure. I really want to read."

"Oh, alright then," Ben answered, sounding somewhat disappointed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing. Thanks for stopping by, Ben."

"Anytime."

Once Ben had left, Tim decided he'd check the hallway first in case anyone else decided to give him any well wishes. Certainly, he appreciated it, but he just wanted a little bit of peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask? He opened his door and up and down looked down the hallway. To his relief, it was empty.

He closed his door once again and poured another cup of hot tea since. Then, he sat back down and reopened his book. After he was able to read two more pages without any interruptions, he decided he was safe and was able to relax more. Once again, he became more engrossed in the subject matter and lost track of time and everything around him. But, after several more pages, there was another knock on his door.

"I am going to kill Lucas," Tim muttered under his breath. Deep down, he knew the teen meant no harm in telling the others about his birthday. Lucas was sixteen. At sixteen, Tim thought birthdays were special, too. But, ten years later, that had faded. He just didn't see the point for a cake and candles anymore. He glanced towards the balloons Ben had brought and shook his head. And, he certainly didn't see the point in those either. Why did everyone insist on making such a big deal out of things?

Another persistent knock sounded to which Tim responded, "I'm coming." He realized he probably didn't sound very pleasant at that moment, but he didn't care. He guessed it was Ben at the door again trying to convince him to spend some time with the crew, which he just didn't want to do at the moment. But, when he did open the door, he found he was mistaken.

"Sorry…am I interrupting something?" Kristin asked.

"Uh…no…I should be the one who's sorry. I thought you were someone else," Tim replied apologetically.

"Apparently so," Kristin replied dryly. "Can I come in?"

Tim composed himself. "Of course." He stepped aside, and continued to explain, "Apparently, Lucas took it upon himself to tell the whole crew it was my birthday today. Certainly, I don't have a problem with that, but I just wanted a day of peace and quiet. All I wanted to do was read my book."

"Then I suppose you don't want me wishing you happy birthday?" Kristin said with a wry smile. "Oh, really, Mr. O'Neill, you should be quite flattered."

"Well, I do appreciate the well wishes, Doc."

She waved a hand and glanced towards the desk. "So, what are you reading that is so intriguing?"

Tim held up the book so she could see the cover.

She let out a whistle. "In German, no less."

"Well, I'd never read it in its entirety, and I've always wanted to do it."

But Kristin suddenly became dismayed, knowing Nietzsche's work herself. "Um, Mr. O'Neill, you do know that Nietzsche doesn't exactly…embrace religion, don't you?"

Tim smiled. "Yes, I'm quite aware of that, and don't worry. It won't compromise my ideals in the least, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate how someone else feels."

She patted his shoulder gently. "I just wanted to be sure you were aware." She then motioned towards the book. "Well, seeing as you've already decided what it is you're doing for the day, I'll go inform the others."

"The others?"

"You mean you didn't know? Mr. Krieg and a few of the others have transformed the mess hall. They've decorated with streamers and balloons, and somehow, Mr. Krieg rustled up a birthday cake. Apparently, they were going to surprise you," Kristin informed him.

Tim's face fell. "So that's why Ben was so eager for me to come to lunch. I turned him down."

"Oh, I wouldn't feel bad about it, Mr. O'Neill. You go on and keep reading." She turned to leave, but had a final thought. "I guess it just goes to show you how much you're loved and appreciated around here though. I think your friends were just trying to show you that. Well, enjoy yourself. I hope your day is everything you wished."

Tim heard his cabin door close and heard her soft footfalls in the hall. He sighed, now feeling rather guilty about the whole mess. The doctor certainly had a point. His friends were just trying to do something nice for him. It didn't take him long to decide what to do. He headed out into the hallway.

To his surprise, Kristin was still standing there.

"Had a feeling I was going to change my mind?"

"Something like that," she confirmed. "Want to walk with me to the mess hall?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Nietzsche can wait."


End file.
